bloody love
by pointlessDreamer
Summary: "Pewdie!" Cry's painfull scream filled the whole room. The shackels strangulated the blood from his hands, so it was impossible for him to help his friend. "Pewdie, please! Just leave me here alone! It's way too dangerouse for you! Run Pewdie, run!" But escaping wasn't an option for Pewdie. "I love you, Cry." He smiled tenderly, grabbed his weapons and went ahead.
1. Chapter 1

Hey :)

This is my very first Fanfic in english- please forgive me and have merci... I'm a german and I'm not sure if my grammar is as good as I hope it is. :D Pairing (Pewdie x Cry)

If I made a mistake just tell me.

greetings ~ pointless Dreamer 3

Pewdie starred into the dark night. The stars hid behind some grey clouds and the moon was left. "How could I explain..." He whispered sadly, but no one was here. "How could I explain... how could I tell her... how could I tell him...?" Totally confused he started walking around. Suddenly a stranger's voice came up. "Explain what?" It was Cry. Surprised, Pewdie turned around and looked in his light eyes. "N-Nothing..." he stuttered. Nothing. Nothing went well- not even this. The last few weeks passed so quickly. They just flushed away, like nothing. And it was time, time to tell the truth. It wasn't possible to ignore those feelings anymore. He always tried to push them away, but it didn't work. He tried to love only Marcia. Everybody has been jalousie on him because of his beautiful girlfriend. And the only one he had eyes for, was Cry. "Nothing?" Cry's voice sounded sceptically. He laid his right hand on Pewdie's shoulder. "Pewdie, please." Tears run over his face. He shacked with his head like a stubborn little boy. "In the last time, you have been so strange. What's your problem? You can talk with me- about everything." All of a sudden Pewdie started sobbing. Cry hugged his hurt friend. "Everything is going to be okay... don't worry Pewdie... I'll keep you save..."

The next day, he woke up in Cry's room. He rubbed his shut eyes. What happened last night, and why am I here? As puzzled as he was, Pewdie didn't even recognized, that Cry was still in the room. He sat on the bed too. "Good morning, dawdler." Cry smiled lovely and went through Pewdie's brown hair. Instantly he got what were going on. "Cry, what did we talk about last night before we went back to the hotel again?" The room was filled with the smell of fresh coffee, and the sun already stood on the blue sky. Birds sang their sweet songs, like nothing happened in the night before. With a cynical smile on his face, Cry tried to finally trap his friend. "Well... don't you remember? It was... a very, very ... special night." Pewdie sighed ashamed. "This isn't possible... I really can't remember that I told you about my feelings..." Cry looked deep in Pewdie's eyes. He hugged him softly. "I knew it..." He said, still smiling. Pewdie was caught. "Oh no..." he mounded quietly. "I didn't tell you, did I?" "No." Cry moved a bit backwards, and looked in his eyes again. "But I bet, that it'll fine." He kissed Pewdie tenderly on his forehead. Pewdie's heart started beating faster and faster. His whole body tumbled. Even Cry was quite nervous, but he was glad to know about what were going on. "Tell it Marcia... tell it the world... so everything will turn into something beautiful. You will be the happy boy again, I want to be in love with and in the end I can be as happy as you are too. " Cry removed Pewdie back in his arms. "Cry..." He whispered softly. "Pewdie..."

In the afternoon Cry and Pewdie walked hand in hand along the corridor. They knocked on Marcia's door. Cry gave everything to bring his new boyfriend down. It was Pointless. "Calm down, she's going to understand it." They knocked again, but no one answered the door. "Mh..." Maybe Pewdie was somehow relieved that he wasn't force to explain Marcia why he has to break up, but something creepy spread out in his mind. "Cry... do you feel this?" "What do you mean?" "I mean this ... I don't know how to say... awkward presence like something mad is in her room..." Cry didn't know what to answer. Did Pewdie just freak out? Or have he played to many video games during the last few years. "Ehm... are you alright?" He nodded thoughtfully. "That's not an imagination, is it... Something happened to Marcia. I'm sure." Pewdie grabbed into his trouser pocket, searching for the second key to her room. She has given him another enter card, in case she lost it. Carefully he opened the door. "Hello?" He pressed Cry's hand. "You don't have to fear Pewdie... I guess there is nothing inside. Maybe she only went for a walk or something." "I don't think that..." His voice sounded anxiously.


	2. Chapter 2

The room was empty, neither Marcia nor anything else was found inside. "You see, there is nothing in here. Let's just go, I hate being in a stranger's room." "But..." Pewdie had no chance. Cry pulled him back in his arms. "There are other things to do... we will return later."

Slowly they walked back to their room. It was hard for Pewdie to confess what was going on. But as they came back, Cry pushed him on his bed smiling obviously. So he decided to give up hating himself for what he was. Carefully Cry started kissing his new love. "Everything is going to be okay. Just relax. I bet it'll be fine." He went on kissing, that's why Pewdie tried to let himself go. But something felt wrong. Whatever he felt, it was no fiction- it wasn't a feeling, it was something like an awkward ...spirit. Of course, his first thought was to stop playing that many horror games. Even if he changed his way of life, wouldn't there something be missing? Pewdie just couldn't calm down. When Cry realized how bad Pewdie had felt, he became suspicious. "Hey... why are you so shy? Do you have a problem?" He nodded slowly. "What is it? You can be honest with me. Really." "You're going to think that I'm mad..." "What?" Cry started laughing out loud. "Why should I think you are crazy?" "Because I guess... I guess I saw a ghost." "You... guess you saw a ghost?" He nodded again. "Oh Pewdie... you're so cute. That's not crazy, that's just paranoid. Think of all the horror games you played. No wonder that you hallucinate. But don't worry, if there was a ghost or any other kind of monster who want to hurt you, I would beat it up and send it back to his world- wherever it came from." Now Pewdie started smiling too. This time he was the one who started kissing.

In the night, Pewdie wanted to stay with Cry, so he invited him to sleep in his room. He gave everything, but Pewdie just couldn't fall asleep. Hardly had he tempted to distract himself. It was three o'clock when he realized, that they had forget to go to Marcia. Suddenly he heard someone's steps. Who would walk through a hotels corridor at this time? Pewdie stood up and slinked to the door. He tried to give an unobtrusively look on the stranger without making him know. Of course he failed. The floor was dark and empty- like Cry's room. Two reasons for him to be afraid, even if he was way too curious. Certainly the stranger was gone. "Did he recognize me?" Pewdie whispered quietly. The given circumstances made him to follow the unknown guy to the hallway. Before he left the room, he checked up if Cry was still asleep. After that, he sneaked back to the corridor. He wasn't quite sure if his boyfriend wasn't right. Maybe he was paranoid... All at once he heard a woman's scream. Pewdie terrified. He didn't want to give a noise from his own. Slowly he followed the way, the scream came from. Again. _Someone's screech_. No doubt- it was Marcia.


	3. Chapter 3

Frankly, Pewdie had no idea what was going on. But what should he do? He had two choices: to help her or to run away. What if he lost her? Of course he was afraid of this loss- even if they weren't in love anymore. To be exactly they _still were _in a relationship. Clearly the thought of had seeing Cry for the last time was a torture, but on the other Hand, he saw it as his duty to save Marcia. At least, she was still his girlfriend. It was enough that he had to break her heart. Frightened Pewdie creped after the screams. They got louder and more painful as closer as he got. Finally he arrived at the room, they had to be in. The number "306" were written in golden, calligraphic letters on the Doorway. Of course he asked himself what he would expect in there. But he swallowed scared and grabbed the old doorknob.

It didn't open. "Hey! Marcia...? Anyone... in here?" He shacked and raddled at the door- pointless. Just before he thought about giving up and getting Cry for help, a dumped scream came out again. "Pew-Pewdie? No!" Even if the wall between room and floor was way thicker than normally, he heard Marcia crying. "Marcia? No! Let me in!" The only and indirect answer he got was an awkward laughter. It sounded like a rusty saw, and whatever it was, it immediately went on laughing.

And then: silent.

What did this thing do to Marcia?

No word came out of his mouth for like three Minutes.

"..." ... ...

"How long have you been here, Pewds? All the time? " He terrified. The voice came definitely from the guy with the awkward laughter. It sounded raw and cold- like expected. But also a little sarcastic. "What... what are you? And what did you do to Marcia?" Not even realising saying something, he rattled at the door again. "Let me in!" All of a sudden, the door opened.

Room 306. It was dark. Dark and cold, like the voice of this psycho. Thinking twice of his decision, he finally crossed the gate. When he stepped in, something fluid flushed over his blank feet. Again the thought of a flight. But he had to think about his hypothetically existing relationship too. Maybe this guy really hurt her- maybe Marcia weren't alive anymore and the liquid was her blood. No... Impossible! He couldn't leave her like that!

"That's nice, Pewds. Be a good boy and come in." It laughed.

The lamps went on and the door closed from alone. A gross room appeared, shown by the pale light. Blood. Knifes, a sofa and nothing but blood. "Marcia? -... A-... Anyone?" Wavering, he fell on the ground. He hardly tried to get on his feet again. "... ... Cry please..." "Cry? Who is Cry!?" But Pewdie couldn't answer anymore. He have been broke down.


End file.
